Sarahah Narusasu
by Yuuki Lovest
Summary: Sasuke es el típico doncel adicto a las redes sociales pero que en la vida real es un completo asocial. Naruto es más bien un chico sociable ¿Que pasará con estos dos chicos cuando la aplicación "Sarahah" aparezca? Cuando Naruto decida darle una oportunidad encontrando el perfil de Sasuke y decidiendo dejar unos mensajes anónimos pues ellos dos son compañeros de clases.
1. Perfiles

Como todos sabemos o más bien las personas que han descargado la aplicación de Instagram no hemos dado cuenta de dos cosas sobre los perfiles.  
Una de ellas es que la mayoría opta por mentir en ellos diciendo mentiras o exagerando las cosas en gran medida con el único propósito de generar más seguidores o likes en sus fotos no obstante la segunda cosa es que hay un grupo reducido que solamente se dedican a subir sus fotos con un mensaje pseudo motivacional aun si la foto no tiene nada que ver con lo escrito ¿curioso no? 

Allí mismo se encontraba nuestro queridísimo protagonista de este fanfic viendo de forma aburrida con la dichosa aplicación de fotos genéricas se descargaba con un poco de lentitud, mientras esto ocurría en la mente del rubio rondaban todas las veces en las cuales son mejores amigos trataron de hacer entender al rubio que estas redes sociales eran buenas y no como él creía que eran.

Para él los sitios de esa caluña solo servían para que cada vez se redujera la socialización entre personas, si señores Naruto posee la mentalidad de un viejo prácticamente.

Una vez la descarga fue finalizada con un enorme suspiro abrió la APP creando una cuenta partir del sencillo enlace con facebook para ahorrarse la molestia de ir al correo a aceptar los términos y esas tantas cosas que nadie lee, es más cuando le damos al botón de aceptar podríamos estarle vendiendo nuestra alma a Orochimaru sin saberlo ¿Se imaginan? 

\- Bien entonces según esto debo ponerme un nombre de usuario luego hacer una breve descripción de mi ¿Y subir fotos? Vaya pero que aplicación tan funcional en la vida ahora entiendo porque todo el mundo la usa- Dijo de forma sarcástica tecleando su nombre.

"Naruto_Uzumaki" Habría querido ponerse "AmanteDelRamen" pero prefirió su nombre antes que las burlas efectivas de sus amigos.

Para su descripción no le fue mucho tiempo pues Naruto era alguien muy sincero como alegre por lo cual solamente puso "Hola, me llamo Naruto me gusta mucho salir con mis amigos y hacer deporte" Vaya que parecía una oración que haría un niño de primaria para expresar lo que realmente le gusta hacer.

\- Bien ahora solo me falta mi foto de perfil y subir una que otra foto ¿No? Ah y también seguir a mis amigos o algo así me dijeron, no lo recuerdo- Se dijo así mismo un tanto confundido.

Comenzó a seguir a sus fieles amigos de toda la vida, al primero que encontró fue al que más le insistió al rubio a crearse su perfil y no era más ni nada menos que Kiba, que en su instagram figuraba como Kiba_Lobito y su descripción... Realmente no sabemos que pensó este chico al escribirla. 

"Amante de los perros y las nenas 7u7"

\- ¿Que se le habrá pasado en la mente a Kiba cuando escribió eso?- Hizo una mueca un tanto rara presionando el botón de seguir- Como sea solo lo sigo para que luego no se ande de quejon por todo el día.

Naruto se la paso buscando a todos sus amigos al cabo de una hora ya tenía su inicio lleno de fotos que se tomaron las personas que ahora él seguía, como estaba aburrido le daba like a las que veía y en pocas ocasiones comentaba alguna cosa como dijimos antes el rubio no es fan de estas cosas al menos que este al borde de morirse del completo aburrimiento.

En una de esas tantas veces en las cuales el chico se mostraba curioso por las  
recomendaciones/ayuda que te daba instagram encontró en gente para seguir a su compañero de clases "Sasuke Uchiha" ¿Acaso ese chico tan callado como alejado de la sociedad tiene un perfil en instagram? Y para el colmo con muchos seguidores, al menos 3.000 le parecían demasiados a Naruto, con tanta curiosidad le empezó a seguir.  
Chequeo un par de fotos del Uchiha viendo como... ¿Subía cosas muy liberales para ser doncel supongo? Simplemente no sabía si estaba bien o mal que un chico adolescente mostrara tanto más si era un doncel, quien sabe cada uno es dueño de su vida.

Como todos sabemos de nueva cuenta lo digo Instagram tiene una función llamada "Instagram stories" La cual al rubio le medio intereso un poco más que ver fotos una y otra vez hasta hartarse de dar los tan ansiados likes para la gente que tomo esa fotografía.

Pasando de historia en historia llego a las de Sasuke en ellas pudo notar como el de cabellos negros era la típica chica adolescente que se pueden observar muy bien en las películas con la ligera o no tanta diferencia de que Sasuke no era el mismo en la escuela que en sus historias.  
También algo que le llamo demasiado fue esa cosa llamada Sarahah.  
Que al parecer servía para realizarse preguntas a la persona o hacerle un pequeño comentario de forma anónima.

\- Hmmm le dejaré uno de esos mensajes raros para preguntarle porque es tan diferente en la escuela que allí aunque primero investigo de donde le envió supongo...

Minutos después de una exhaustiva búsqueda y preguntándole a uno de sus amigos ya supo como enviar el mensaje, este únicamente decía "¿Porque eres tan diferente aquí que en la escuela?" a lo que respondió Sasuke de una forma altanera según el rubio "¿Que te importa anónimo?"

\- Se ve que a la princesa la despertaron de malas ese día ¿Que doncel es tan grosero aun si se trata de una pregunta inocente? ¡No entiendo a la gente de detrás de esta pantalla! Necesito un curso... Si, como esos del open english pero para entender a la gente.


	2. música

Narra Sasuke:

Aquella mañana me desperté muy temprano, tenía que estudiar para el examen de historia que era prácticamente en cuatro horas con exactitud ¿Estaba asustado?  
No, no lo estaba por la sencilla razón de que yo Sasuke Uchiha soy un chico que suele prestar la suficiente atención en clase para entender, no era para nada como los demás estudiantes que se la pasaban hablando de los que hicieron o harán el fin de semana.  
Tampoco es como si me interese serlo… Yo, el típico chico asocial que se la pasa en redes sociales buscando algo interesante para ver o leer, quizá alguna noticia relevante o el video de alguna canción popular que escuchar.  
En cambio mis compañeros de clase podría decirse que eran los que amaban salir en grupo a cualquier sitio, todo de cierta forma lo veían gracioso aun si era algo muy simple, no lo entendía para nada.

Suspirando tome las hojas de historia poniéndome a estudiar con música de fondo, la que sonaba era la más popular en estados unidos, me gustaba mucho la música en ingles era buena.  
Luego de dos horas de estar repasando una y otra vez los apuntes, me di a la tarea de desayunar algo antes de continuar como posteriormente prepararme para irme a la rutina de todos los días.

Ese día en el instituto fue como cualquier otro, sentado en lugar me disponía únicamente a escuchar al profesor mientras que pensaba que conjuntos podría usar para mis siguientes fotos.  
De cierta forma mi papel como el chico invisible y para nada destacable en la escuela funcionaba de maravilla, nadie del salón sabía que yo utilizaba esa red social tan popular o mejor dicho y el caso más probable de todos; No me hayan buscado nunca para seguirme.  
No los culpo al contrario lo agradecía mucho porque de esa forma mi hermano no me reclamaría por esa forma de vestir, por las pose, por todo en general considerando que Itachi es un hermano extremadamente celoso.

Ese hermoso, glorioso y esplendido sonido que aparecía únicamente para darnos el mejor aviso de todos, que por fin el sufrimiento de estar ocho horas en clase acabaron.  
Tome mis cosas que estaban ordenadas en mi banco tal cual me gustaba y sentía que era practico para utilizar, me dirigí a la salida aunque no pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación de ese chico Naruto con su grupo escandaloso de amigos… Parecían viles animales en clase, siempre hablando, comiendo e incluso gritando a veces.  
Al parecer ellos trataban de convencer al rubio de crearse una cuenta en instagram, al menos tenía algo de gustos en buenas aplicaciones supongo, no le di más importancia porque oí el sonido de una bocina, era mi hermano que me esperaba para llevarme a casa, alegre me metí al auto contándole lo del día mientras escuchábamos música.

Con mi hermano no escuchaba las canciones populares del momento sino que oíamos las bandas que a él le gustaban, a mí en lo personal no me interesaba tanto ese género pesado del rock como a Itachi, prefería otro tipo de melodía pero olvidaba todos esos prejuicios cuando este cantaba con toda su pasión causándome sonoras risas, sin duda mi momento de hermanos favorito.

\- They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you

Itachi empezaba a cantar la canción que en ese momento sonó muy fuerte, el movía sus manos al ritmo de la música mientras que yo me reía de su pronunciación y del tono que le ponía a su voz.

-Algún día nos vamos a estrechar por tus delirios de estrella del rock Itachi

-Eso no va a pasar Sasuke, deja de ser pesimista ¿Quieres? Yo soy un conductor experimentado a mí nadie me puede chocar y yo no choco a nadie

-Ay si conductor experimentado, habló el que llego borracho de una fiesta con tus amigos y terminaste chocando contra el árbol de enfrente… Aún recuerdo como el viejo Hashirama te regaño, fue muy gracioso.

-¡Oye! Acordamos que ese momento no lo recordaríamos ¡Traidor! Es más debería sacarte del auto y que camines solo pero eres mi hermano y te quiero.

-Que sentimental eres a veces- Comenté riéndome.

Cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres como eres de costumbre no estaban, papá por su exhaustivo trabajo y mi madre por atender los asuntos de este ya que decidió ser su secretaría para según ella "Controlar a las zorras" Aun no entendía eso, cosas de mujeres supongo.  
Agradecí en ese momento que mi hermano se haya ido con sus amigos Sasori y Deidara a practicar su música a la casa del pelirrojo porque de esa forma podía sacarme fotos en cualquier sitio sin problema alguno de ser descubierto.

Coloque mi música favorita en el reproductor de la sala para que pueda oírse en casi toda la casa, busque la ropa que en clase había pensado y comencé mi labor como ¿Modelo? ¿Podría llamarse alguien que le gusta sacarse fotos y subirlas? Quizás no, pero algo parecido podría ser de alguna forma.  
Al terminar las edite levemente sin abusar de filtros como otros lo hacían y las subí, a los pocos minutos ya poseía muchos likes y comentarios lo cual me alegraba mucho como subía mi ego.  
Algo que me dejo un poco anonadado fue que Naruto me empezara a seguir… Eso era raro, pues era el primero en la clase en hacerlo, creo que tendré que hablar en privado con él para que guarde el secreto, no quiero que Itachi lo sepa.

Un poco aburrido decidí abrir el Sarahah para que la gente o más bien en su mayoría chicos me pudiesen mandar sus preguntas, halagos, a veces insultos que me resbalaban como agua, amenazas de odio sin sentido alguno porque eran de personas que ni al caso y confesiones raras de amor como palabras pervertidas en más de una ocasión.

Como lo presentía ese tipo de mensajes me llegaron como rayo, los contesté a todos o los que tenía ganas solamente, me alegraba que el día de hoy en su mayoría eran halagos, muy probablemente por las fotos supongo pero uno de esos mensajes que leí y sabía muy bien de quien era porque solamente Naruto iba conmigo a clases.

"Porque eres tan diferente aquí que en la escuela"

Que carajos le importaba a ese chico como era yo en ese ámbito tan… Mejor ni digo la palabra, le contesté de una manera muy borde.

"Que te importa"

Suspirando muy enojado cerré mi Sarahah ya no tenía ni la más mínima ganas de seguir respondiendo, para tranquilizar mi enojo me puse a ver un anime, un gusto que hasta en redes tenía muy escondido.  
Cuando termine de ver esos capítulos que por suerte lograron calmarme de una manera sorprendente me dispuse a planear como amenazar a Naruto para que guardará el secreto y bingo, tenía el mejor plan perfecto.


End file.
